


Sticky Paws

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kuroo's cat is an asshole, Lingerie, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Spread out on the floor in front of him were ten pairs of underwear and countless mismatched socks. None of which belonged to him. Sitting beside them, looking proud as punch, was Kuroo’s asshole of a cat. So Bokuto does the only thing he can think of, which is putting up flyers to find the owner of the underwear. What could possibly go wrong?





	Sticky Paws

Bokuto can not believe that it came to this. When he’d agreed to watch Kuroo’s cat for him, while he spent a year abroad for school, he had not been forewarned that his cat was an asshole. Sure, Bokuto had expected normal levels of standoffish cat behaviour but this was beyond a joke. 

An apartment had went up for rent just round the corner from where he was now. It had an extra room, no mold and was only slightly more expensive. He’d jumped on the chance to move out of this shoebox. Unfortunately that also meant that he had to pack. But the sooner he got packed the sooner he could move. Which was how he found himself in his current situation. 

Spread out on the floor in front of him were ten pairs of underwear and countless mismatched socks. None of which belonged to him. Sitting beside them, looking proud as punch, was Kuroo’s asshole of a cat. Who it turned out, was not only an asshole but a thief as well. The worst part was these were  _ nice  _ panties. Most of them were lace and delicate looking, more than likely costing the buyer for a single pair more than Bokuto had spent on underwear in the last year. Oh did he also mention that they were men’s? The extra room in the front was a bit of a giveaway. He’d browsed a few sites before out of curiosity and could tell you they were  _ not cheap _ . 

Debating what to do with them, he’d almost decided on just throwing them away before the guilt made him reconsider. With a frustrated groan he pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture before folding them all up neatly in a pile and moving them to the kitchen counter. 

“You’re a terrible person!” He scolded the cat, who seemed wholly uninterested as she continued to lick her paw. Almost everything in the apartment was packed away, luckily he’d left his small study area till last, knowing he’d need his laptop and printer for a few last minute assignments. Typing up a flyer didn’t take very long, though it looked highly suspicious. Adding a picture seemed intrusive, so he’d made it really small and made the font extra big to fill up the rest of the page. 

“Found: Men’s Underwear. My jerk of a cat stole them. THIS IS NOT A JOKE. Please call xxx-xxxx.” 

Having to emphasise that he was not joking didn’t exactly bode well but at least he could say that he tried. Hitting print, he resolved to put the flye rs up on his way to class tomorrow. Suppressing a yawn he headed towards his room before glancing back to see Yoko eyeing up the goods on the counter. Shaking his head he made a quick pit stop to put the underwear safely in a plastic bag where the cat couldn’t get them. 

Kuroo so owed him big for this.

* * *

Coming out of his morning class, turning on his phone, Bokuto did not expect to see twelve missed calls and twenty five text messages awaiting him. On his way to class he’d stuck flyers to every message board he’d passed and on the side of a few vending machines. To be honest he wasn’t actually expecting to get any responses, so this influx made him a little wary. With rising trepidation he clicked on his voicemail icon, bringing his phone to his ear. Listening for a second, he quickly hit the delete button. That was NOT an appropriate message to leave someone. The same thing happened with the next few messages. In the end he deleted them all without listening. Skimming the previews for the texts, those too were trashed. 

Mouth pulled down in a frown he made his way across campus to his afternoon class. What had started out as a good deed was starting to seem like a mistake but still.Maybe the afternoon would bring better results. 

In the end it didn’t. On his way home, he strategically pulled down all the flyers he’d so carefully put up that morning. His phone was filled with messages that ranged from stupid to disgusting. Stupid Kuroo. This was all his fault. 

Muttering to himself about how much Kuroo was going to suffer, he didn’t realize someone had come up beside them until a throat was being cleared quietly in his ear. Jumping almost a mile, he spun around, hands coming up in self defense. 

The prettiest man he had ever seen in his life took a step back, gaze flicking down to take in Bokuto’s stance. Chuckling a little at his own ridiculousness he dropped his arms and straightened, shoving the flyer he had been clutching into his back pocket. 

“I’m sorry, am I in your way?” Bokuto apologized, already stepping to the side without waiting for an answer. 

“Thank you.” Bokuto barely made out the response as the boy moved in front of the cork message board. His eyes flicked quickly over the whole board, seemingly dissatisfied with what he was seeing. Realizing the fact he was still standing and staring could be construed as more than a little creepy, he was resolved to walk away when blue eyes turned on him. Frozen, one foot in the air, he waited as the gaze trailed over him, eventually landing on the wads of papers the were straining out of his pockets.

“Did you just remove all those flyers?” It was said in an even tone of voice but never the less Bokuto felt like he was under interrogation. 

“Oh I did but they weren’t important… just.. You know,” Shrugging helplessly he shuffled from foot to foot, caught between the urge to flee and the need for this man to keep talking to him, so he could marvel in how soft his voice was. 

“I see. It’s rude to take down someone else’s advertisement. Especially when it involves property that has been lost,” okay now he was definitely being scolded. This guy obviously knew exactly what he had taken down. “ If I could please have one?” 

He couldn’t do anything but stare in disbelief. The stranger's hand hovered between them, palm turned up expectantly. Did he think Bokuto just went around pulling down other people’s ads for fun? That was the kind of thing middle schoolers did on a dare, not people who were in college. What did he think he was going to do with them?! Besides, what other reason would this guy want the paper for if not to join the hoards of other “pranksters” who were currently blowing up his phone.

“Um.. no sorry you can’t.” It was all he could think to say, his mind was going blank. A huff of irritation escaped the guy and that was Bokuto’s tipping point. “And you know what? I put the flyers up in the first place. I thought I was doing the right thing and I do not appreciate people like you acting so immature about it!” Voice raised slightly, pitch climbing, he turned to storm off to hide his embarrassment if nothing else. He hadn’t gotten more than ten steps, hands clenched in frustration at his side when he was stopped by an apology. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had put them up. I can imagine the responses you will have received but I believe the property is mine and would quite like it back,” turning back around Bokuto contemplated his next move. Should he trust what the guy was saying? He didn’t look like an asshole but then that didn’t mean anything. 

“How do I know they’re actually yours?” he eventually asked. Suddenly he was very tired and just wanted to be home. 

“I can prove they’re mine. I’m wearing similar ones right now.” Before Bokuto could respond this guy pulled down the side of his trousers, just enough to give a flash of lace. Heat crawling up his face, he choked back a cough. 

“Um.. yes.. Very nice,” he agreed, eyes riveted to sliver of skin still showing. Forcing his eyes up he was met with an amused smile. 

“However, since I was so rude earlier, perhaps I could take you to dinner as an apology? After which I would be only too happy to show you how well the lingerie fits. They were custom made for me after all. Does that sound agreeable?” 

“That would be wonderful,” Bokuto said faintly. Not only was he being asked on a date but he was going to, more than likely, see this gorgeous guy in lingerie afterwards. It was like his wildest fantasy was coming true. This was too good to be true. What if he felt pressured? As if Bokuto wasn’t going to give him back his belongings otherwise?! “I mean you don’t have to! I’d really like to but it’s not necessary. I do believe you, I’ll still give you your stuff back.” 

“I definitely want to,” The sincere assurance was all he needed to relax. “I’m Akaashi by the way.” 

“Bokuto Koutarou.” 

“And I’m running late. I have to get to class but I will call you with the details of our date? Tonight?” Reaching forward Akaashi plucked one of the many pages from the pile, safely folding it away into his pocket. Then he had turned around and was walking away, throwing one last glance over his shoulder. 

“Yes! Tonight!” Bokuto called after him, practically vibrating in place. He watched until Akaashi rounded the corner before letting out a whoop. Suddenly all those unwelcome messages didn’t seem so bad. This was working out so much better than he could have ever have anticipated. 

On the way home he’d need to stop into the store and get some of that expensive wet cat food. Kuroo’s cat had definitely earned it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! For NaNo I'm trying to write everyday, on new things and finishing WIPs. So if you have any prompts/pairings please shoot me a message! I need all the help I can get lol. 
> 
> My tumblr can be found here - [x-lazart-x.tumblr.com.](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
